


Asteria's Date with Rhodey

by Marie_Nomad



Series: Tony's New Friend Steven [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Rhodey has to meet Asteria Diamond so Tony decided to set them up on a date.  Rhodey thought that he could handle anything weird.  Then, he met Asteria.
Relationships: Tony Stark and Steven Universe
Series: Tony's New Friend Steven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720543
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Asteria's Date with Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



Rhodey and Tony belongs with Disney and Marvel Comics. Steven Universe belongs to Cartoon Network. This version is the FADIAMT version owned by aenor_lleo.

Asteria’s Date with Rhodey  
By Marie Nomad

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Rhodey hung up. “Damn it, Tony.”

“What about me?” Tony asked.

“You know Asteria Diamond? The government wants me to speak to him since it’s verified that you have a relationship with him.”

“Hey, he's cute, but he's not my type." Tony waved off. "But, you want to talk with him? Make sure that he's okay. Because I can assure you that under all that pink power, he is a huge dork."

“You're just making all these friends, and most of them are stronger than you."

“Awww… Platypus, you're worried about me. You want a date with Steven, you got it." Tony got out his Stark phone. "Astroboy! Hi! Great news! Rhodey wants to have a date with you! He's single-"

Rhodey tried to grab the phone. “I just want to meet! I don’t want to have a date with you.” He yelled. He will not be some space king’s date.

"Yeah, he just wants to 'meet.' Better make it someplace public. Fish Stew Pizza tomorrow at six? Perfect. Bye.” Tony hung up. “Okay, meeting established.”

“Fish Stew Pizza?” Rhodey repeated. “That sounds disgusting.”

“The food was actually pretty good. The owner’s mom is the mayor. Anyway, Steven loves the place. You can sit down and bond over me.”

"He's an alien space king, and I am a typical Air Force Colonel with a badass suit of armor."

“Yeah, and what’s the deal with the Iron Patriot thing?”

"It's more media-friendly. When people think 'War Machine,' they think a walking talking weapon."

“You have guns, guns, more guns, and in case you need extra firing power, bigger guns. Oh, don’t bring the suit to the meeting. Steven’s more of a pacifist.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

Rhodey could feel everyone just looking at him. He was dressed in his Air Force Uniform and stood out among all the tourists and townies. He checked his watch, it was five minutes till six.

“Hi! Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza! Are you dining in or carry out?” A charming African American human with the name tag ‘Kiki’ greeted.

"I'm meeting someone, Asteria Diamond." Rhodey looked around. "So, what's he like?"

“Oh, he’s one of my favorite customers. He’s been eating here for years.” Kiki answered. “You look familiar… have been here before.”

"I'm Colonel James Rhodes, and I am Iron Patriot."

“Oh! You’re a superhero! Wow. By the way, why the change from War Machine?”

“It’s just a change.”

“Hello." Asteria Diamond jogged in. "Hi, Kiki. You must be Rhodey. Wow, is that your uniform? You're in the Air Force, that sounds so cool. I never met someone from the Air Force. Usually, it's just people who fly in spaceships or multi-dimensional stuff. I did meet government people, but they're people who deal with 'shadow stuff.' I don't know what that means."

Rhodey wasn't sure how to react to that. An ageless shapeshifting space king was gushing over the fact that he was a pilot. Asteria was glowing pink with pink hair, diamond eyes, and has claws on his fingers. His powerful voice was music in the background. "Yeah, I been in the Air Force for a long time. I fly in the suit now. Asteria Diamond, right?"

“Yeah. You can call me that. You and Tony team up to fight bad guys, that’s so amazing. You’re like best friends fighting together.”

“Yeah." Rhodey nodded. It was bad enough that he had to meet royalty, but he had to meet royalty that is a dork. He had to wonder, what were the other Diamonds like?

“Asteria? Would you like to order?” Kiki gently interrupted.

“Oh, right. Just my usual. Did you order yet, Rhodey?”

“I just got here.” Rhodey looked at the menu. “I’ll just have the personal pepperoni pizza and a water.”

“Got it.” Kiki tapped on her device. “Have fun.”

Rhodey cleared his throat. “So, you and Tony are hanging out together.”

“Are you feeling left out? We didn’t mean to. Tony’s just so fun and smart. And he brought back Cookie Cat!" Rhodey could swear that he saw Asteria float in his chair at the mention of Cookie Cat.

“If you're a fan of Cookie Cat, you could use your political power to bring the brand back," Rhodey stated.

“I never thought of it like that. Nah, I don't want to use my power like that." Asteria waved off. "I had learned to accept change years ago. Some things you just learn to let go. But, I'm still happy that Cookie Cat's coming back. Did you see Asteria Cat? It's marshmallow flavor."

“Mean Machine Cat is dark chocolate and milk chocolate. Iron Cat is strawberry and pineapple.” Rhodey thought about the various cookie cat sandwiches that Tony introduced. Then, it dawned on him, he is speaking with a space alien about ice cream sandwiches. He couldn’t just turn in a report stating that all he talked about was ice cream. “So, what do you think about the Avengers?”

“They’re pretty cool. A group of different people with different talents getting together to save the world. It’s like the Crystal Gems. I didn’t get a chance to meet Captain America yet. I think.” Asteria looked distant for a second. “Oh, wait, yeah, I did back in World War II.”

“Yeah." Rhodey struggled to comprehend. This guy was a dork. He is a super-powerful god that took down Thor and yet acted like a total dork. "So, what're the other diamonds like?"

“Let's see, we have Yellow; she used to be really into expanding the empire and destroying planets, but she is now helping fix the damage she caused. Blue, she makes clouds that make others happy. Kinda like being stoned. White lets gems control her. Oh right, she's working at the Big Donut today! Wanna meet her after this?"

“Big Donut?”

“Yes, it has the best doughnuts there. Sadie and Lars used to work there. Sadie's touring as a rock star, and Lars is doing his space stuff."

Rhodey didn't have a clue on who 'Sadie' and 'Lars' is, but he had to repeat. "White Diamond? The overlord of the Gem Empire is working at a doughnut shop?” He had to wonder what kind of town Beach City was?

“Former overlord,” Asteria corrected, “She wanted to connect with humans since Pink Diamond died for them and to get closer to me. Not only that, but the former mayor Dewey works there too. I worked there too once. It is truly a place to aspire to work at.”

Rhodey held his head even more. Did Asteria just compare a former mayor to a former galactic overlord? He was sure that there was a massive power difference between the two positions.

Asteria noticed Rhodey holding his head. “Are you okay? Am I speaking too long? I’m so sorry, most humans aren’t used to gems speaking too long.”

“No. It’s not that.” Rhodey rubbed his head. “I’ve dealt with royalty before. I never met anything like you.”

“Oh.” Asteria started to go blank, it was unsettling. Tony said that if Asteria looked blank, that means that either he’s hungry or his feelings are hurt. Rhodey held up his hand.

“I'm sorry, but you're such a… dork. I was expecting this larger than life entity, and you're just so… dorky. I'm sorry." Rhodey winced as the words came out of his mouth. He just called a space god king a dork.

“I’m a dork? I’m a dork!” Asteria let loose a big smile. “Oh, thank you.”

“You're welcome?" Rhodey was just happy he didn't make Asteria sad. Wait, why was he worried about Asteria's feelings? It dawned on him. Tony was a brilliant superhero with powerful armor that loved attention but really liked it when people treated him like others. The billionaire hated being around butt kissers. Could Asteria be the same way? "You… you wanted to be treated like everyone else, don't you?"

“Yeah, isn’t that obvious?” Asteria asked. “I was sure I made it clear.”

“Oh, wow. So, Tony calls you 'Steven' and he's right. You act like a 'Steven.' Mind if I call you that?"

“Sure! I love making friends. Can you tell me stories about what you do in the Air Force? You don't have to tell me anything that's classified. Is it true that Air Force pilots have rivals and code names and that you encourage hotshot pilots to do stunt flying?"

“We don't encourage hotshot pilots, but sure if you want to talk about all the space stuff. I have never been to space myself."

“It's not that big of a deal, but sure."

* * *

"Hey, Tony," Rhodey said as he gave Tony some doughnuts from the Big Donut.

“Awww… you brought presents. Thanks, Rhodey.” Tony accepted the doughnuts. “So, verdict?”

“He’s a dork. Also, now, I have to call in a favor to get Steven to a flight simulator.”

The End


End file.
